beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
BeybladeBattles.com
BeybladeBattles.com is an online game website by Hasbro, where Beybladers from different countries can battle each other online for free. Currently, it is not available since the end of the internationally dubbed Beyblade Metal Saga. The game is now gone and it leads to the Hasbro website. * Australia *Chile *Canada *Croatia *Israel *Latvia *Mexico *New Zealand *South Africa *United Kingdom *United States *Portugal *Brazil Click here to play. Overview Players create their own Beyblade by entering a special code found in a Hasbro Beyblade pack in the game. Then they get to create their own Beyblade and choose which parts they would like; Face Bolt, Energy Ring, Fusion Wheel, Spin Track and, Performance Tip. Each part gives the Bey different stats so Bladers should choose carefuly. The four stats are Attack, Defense, Stamina and, Balance. Players can also create and customize their own virtual avatar. Beylocker Players can create their own avatars, Beyblades, and BeyWheelz. Players' stats, level, stars, awards, how many Beyblade codes they've entered, how long they have left until their point multiplier ends, colllection of Beyblades, BeyWheelz, Special Powers, and Battle Themes, checklist, and Top Customizer. Players can create as many tops/wheelz as they want, but can only have as many tops as many tops in your battle activated tops category(tops you'll have with you when you battle other Beybladers) as your entered codes.You won't start off with any battle activated tops and have to enter codes to get some.Codes are found inside any Beyblade product containing a Beyblade(Beyblade accessories will not have any codes). Battle Shop Battle Shop is a type of Shop in which you can buy Battle themes, Beylocker themes, Special Powers that are used in battles, Bey Parts and Avatar Parts by purchasing them with the stars that you obtain from battles you do. Gameplay - Beyblade Tops Before players start, they set their Beylauncher, set the Bey's tilt and, to set their Bey's energy to battle in the Beystadium. Players are presented with five special buttons that make the Bey do different things. *'Change Direction' - Makes the Bey move in the opposite direction. *'Disappear- '''Makes the Bey invisible for a short period. *'Shield''' - The Bey temporarily gets shielded from incoming attacks. *'Freeze' - The Bey "freezes" and it's energy drops slowly. This has now been changed to only to be used once per battle. *'Boost' - The Bey's energy quickly increases; should only be used when it's energy is almost out. Also, it's face bolt icon is shown animating. In addition, players can buy 7 additional power-ups for a limited amount of stars. *'Laser Attack - 125 Stars ' *'Force Field - 100 Stars ' *'Flame Attack - 125 Stars ' *'Shrink - 100 Stars ' *'Teleport - 125 Stars ' *'Electrify - 125 Stars ' *'Turbo Speed - 500 Stars' Players use these actions wisley in order to defeat the opponent's Bey. In order to win, the player must defeat the opponent two out of three times. A player may also win a battle if the opposing Bey gets trapped in one of the arenas two penalty zones. When a player battles, they earn points. For each 100 points they earn their level increases. Gameplay - BeyWheelz You race against other players with BeyWheelz. The floor panels with an arrow give the BeyWheelz a boost, thus increasing your chance of a better crash. There are various obstacles that make you lose speed as well. The type of stunt also affects the power and speed of the crash. Gameplay - Destroyer Dome Similiar to Beyblade Tops gameplay, except your Bey is given a Destroyer Dome Spin Track. And there are 4 types of wheels to choose with your bey:Stamina, Strength, Grip and Speed. Arenas *'Attack Arenas' **'Tournament Arena': Tournament going on now! Play for special trophies in our official BBA Tournament Arena! **'Volcano Arena': This volcanic pit of fire and lava is your playing ground. See how you hold up in this heat. **'Snake Pit Arena': Strike fast! This arena has a real bite to it! *'Spark FX Arena' When attacking, sparks begin to appear on your beyblade. It increases Speed and Attack. *'Balance Arenas' **'Forest Arena': The fresh air will do you good in this forest arena. Mother nature doesn't always play nice. **'Ice Arena': The frigid air will chill your bones and rattle your teeth. Try to stay warm in the coolest arena around. **'Skatepark Arena': Prepare to shred in the Skatepark Arena! **'Area 51 Arena': You've been cleared for top-secret thrills! *'Defense Arenas' **'Moon Arena': This arena is out of this world! Hold your own in this dark moon crater to win! **'Skycraper Arena': Fear of heights? Better not let it get to you here. This rooftop arena is one of a kind. **'Spaceship Arena': An interstellar battle full of excitement. **'Cavern Arena': Dig deep to emerge victorious in this arena! **'Haunted House Arena': Battle here, if you dare! But beware of the ghosts. *'Stamina Arenas' **'Blackhole Arena': Think you can hold on to reality in this black hole arena? This arena will suck you in! **'Pyramid Arena': Get lost in an ancient pyramid, but beware! **'Medival Arena': Prepare to battle for glory! **'Pirate Arena': Get ready to cast off and do battle on the high seas! Trivia Category:Video Games